Claude, Sebastian and a Snake
by BlackestNight005
Summary: Claude has Sebastian at his mercy and is obviously going to milk the opportunity for all its worth. After all, its one of the best he's had for getting rid of a little crow. (Gore, Hard vore) Minor OC for plot progression


Claude has Sebastian at his mercy and is obviously going to milk the opportunity for all its worth.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: Violence, Blood, Gore, Vore**

 **I found that there weren't too many Kuroshitsuji vore stories, well, something from the strange depths of my strange mind.**

"The snake? He would probably swallow me alive!"

"Thats the point, dear." Claude chuckled as Sebastian's eyes widened in horror. Claude

"Well you've got several choices. The snake, that other spider, or the king himself."

Claude scoffed coolly, smirking. "I wonder how he'd react, seeing the great Michaelis trussed and roasted like a turkey. Well, Christmas is coming up anyway. It'd be good for the occasion."

"What would you have to gain?!"

"Well," Claude held up five fingers, pausing his mixing. "Status, wealth, favor of the king, an ally or two, and one nuisance removed. I know that other spider you angered would love you stuffed and hung on a wall."

Sebastian struggled, none of the above sounded pleasant. However, he might be able to bargain with the king…

"Faustus, please. Don't do this." He pleaded to the spider.

"And why not? As I've said before, you're at my utter mercy."

He sliced a line across Sebastian's cheek, licking up the blood.

"Delicious."

Sebastian shuddered visibly, eyes pleading.

"Faustus please..."

Claude went over to him, Sebastian's previous injuries had healed up. The spider sewed up the tailcoat he was wearing and changed the trusses, giving him a more presentable look. Taking a wet sponge, he cleaned the raven off with water and soap. Drying him off, he combed through Sebastian's hair, straightening it, he began to straighten the feathers on his wings as well, rinsing them and giving them a glossy shine.

"Now that's much better."

Claude commented as he dried Sebastian's hair and wings.

Sebastian was shivering under him, wincing.

"This will be most amusing, dear crow."

Claude bit into his neck, injecting a shot of paralytic. Sebastian went still, breathing shallowly and rapidly, eyes darting this way and that in a panicked frenzy. Claude hefted him, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Close your eyes, Michaelis. Sleep while you still can."

Claude took the short way into hell, he could feel the raven shaking the whole time. Claude smirked, walking into the fiery depths with Michaelis in his grasp. Hr quickly located the serpents burrow.

Knocking twice on the door, he felt Sebastian's heartbeat become unnaturally fast. It slowly opened and a pair of red eyes peered out from the darkness.

"Who's there?"

Claude grimaced.

"A spider- and a raven."

The door opened a crack wider.

"I smell Michaelis on you."

Claude looked back, Sebastian's eyes were wide and terrified.

"He's here. I offer him to you for the purpose of anything you please."

This time, the door opened all the way.

"Well in that case... Please do come in."

Sebastian's claws dug into his shoulders as Claude walked into the room. Well lit, it was a massive cavern.

The snake had shed his human form for his demonic one, turning into a massive serpent over fifteen meters long. The serpent looked at him.

"Where is the raven?"

Claude gestured to Sebastian, he was absolutely terrified, shaking in fear. The snake gestured to a small table to one side and Claude set him down. Sebastian was paler than ever, shaking. The snake approached him with a malicious look in his eyes.

"Well if it isn't the dear little raven. I'll have you know I haven't quite forgotten that time when you managed to escape me... You will be most delicious."

Sebastian let out a whimper.

"I'm quite hungry you know. I think..."

The snake smiled, teeth gleaming. Sebastian let out a whimper of pure unadulterated terror.

"...I'll take you bloody and rare."

Sebastian cried out in fear, his irises shrinking and paling.

The snake opened his mouth and sliced through the trusses with his fangs. Claude watched from a corner as the snake lifted the weakly struggling raven in his teeth. The snake held him there, savouring the feeling of the struggling bird. Sebastian's wings flapped helplessly, suspended in the serpent's teeth. The hooked teeth gripped him tightly, puncturing flesh and drawing blood. Sebastian mewled.

Tossing him into the air, the snake's coils fastened around the raven quickly, squeezing tightly. Claude heard Sebastian let out a tortured scream. There was a crack, blood began to flow. The snake's scales dug into Sebastian's flesh, carving out chunks of bloody meat. There was another crack, probably his ribs breaking. Sebastian's screams turned into a continuous high pitched keen, the raven tensed and bleeding as the snake slowly mangled his writhing body, squeezing the very life from him.

There were a multitude of cracks as his wings were crushed, then his legs, arms and all of a sudden, the screams subsided and Sebastian fell limp. The snake released the pitiful crow, Claude neared his mangled body. Sebastian seemed to be mouthing a single word. Claude knelt and stroked his cheek. The raven was bloodied and severely injured, he didn't have long left. He mouthed it again, eyes glistening with tears.

Please.

Sebastian didn't speak, he was barely breathing. Claude used a hand and tilted his head, easing him into a more comfortable position. Sebastian let out a weak whimper of pain, crying weakly. Claude almost felt sorry for him. The young raven's tears mixed with his own blood, streaking his face as they fell. He shuddered violently and mewled. Claude murmured softly.

"Shh... Shh... It'll all be over soon... It's alright, it's alright... just relax."

He looked up at the snake. The serpent's eyes gleamed.

"Shall I finish him?"

Claude nodded numbly and Sebastian let out a faint whimper.

"Well then, if I might say- Dinner is served!"

The snake bit into his ankles, readjusting his grip and dragging him backwards, swallowed him whole slowly. Sebastian's eyes visibly widened in pain and terror as his hips disappeared into the serpent's mouth, then his chest, then his shoulders. A single silver fang grazed Sebastian's neck and he whimpered.

He let out a high pitched whine, a cry of weak protest as he slipped down the snake's gullet, then he was gone. There was a faint scream as the snake shut his jaws, completely engulfing the raven and sealing his fate.

Claude cringed inwardly as the snake licked his lips, he could only hope Sebastian's nervous system was shutting down, either that, or that the death that awaited him was painless.

A second later, he scoffed at the thought. Painless? The death that awaited him was anything but painless.

He hoped Sebastian wouldn't survive until the digestion process began. He could've sworn he heard a sharp whimper of pain as the snake coiled again.

Ah, what a poor little bird.

Claude stepped back, slightly disturbed.

He bowed and made for the door, the snake sighed out a farewell.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Good day."

"And you."

He shut it behind him quietly.

* * *

It was hot.

He was in pain.

It hurt, it hurt oh, so much.

The muscles of the snake's insides pushed apart broken bone as he was pulled deeper and deeper into the snake's intestines. He lay on his side, arms broken and held crooked above him. His knees were bent as well, his entire body covered in a slick cover of saliva and acid. Sebastian was already too weak to scream, he shut his eyes and tried to sink into oblivion. He let out a sharp whimper as something twisted his already broken wings. The slick muscles pulsed around him, tightening and tugging, pushing. Almost suffocating him as they worked to digest him, kneading the acids hard into his flesh. Sebastian squirmed weakly in discomfort and pain. Getting further coated in the thick mucous. He panted, hair plastered to his face as he tried to breathe.

He wanted to die, he wanted to die right now.

He sobbed weakly, blood was everywhere, coating the walls as he was pulled through. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before and it was excruciatingly unbearable. Despair and utter hopelessness ran through him, the snake's final words echoed relentlessly in his head, depressing his mood.

"Well then, if I might say- Dinner is served!"

He was tired, weary, and he'd never see the sky again. He let out another weak sob, he gritted his teeth as pain shot through him again, his body tensed and arched wildly, trying to relieve and ease his own suffering.

He knew the pain would only get worse, the minute the snake's digestive system fully kicked in, his death would come in a most painful fashion, probably something even worse than what he was currently going through. He tried to pull his legs up to his chest, tried to breathe, thinking of any means of suicide. But his oxygen supply was already running low, the muscles stopped and he lay limp. He found it difficult to breathe as he lay in a pool of his own blood and acid. Suffocating slowly, he began to gasp involuntarily. The acid slowly began to burn into his cuts, digesting him from the inside out. His fingers dug into the slimy walls from pain and he let out another drawn out high-pitched cry, squeezing his eyes shut helplessly and clawing at the moving muscle around him. His situation was just so hopeless, it hurt to think about it. For once in his life, he didn't care who it was, if someone could pull him from this mess. Be it Claude even, the one who had put him in it in the first place.

He struggled weakly, most of the bones in his body had been snapped, digging into muscle and organ and making movement nigh impossible. His back arched and he whimpered, wheezing heavily, He found he was quite immobilized, bleeding out, his injuries were serious. He threw his head back and gasped for air, coughing and choking as blood streamed from his lips. He was already dizzy from both blood loss and oxygen lack. He shut his eyes and relaxed, trying to sleep through the pain.

Crying weakly, a raised chunk of flesh pillowed his head, keeping his shoulders and neck out of the steadily rising acid for the while, his tears mixed with the pool beneath him. His lungs expanded as he breathed, pushing apart his broken ribs and distending chunks of flesh. Blood poured from his mouth with every breath, blood gurgling in his throat as he twitched and tried to breathe.

His body was already lying in a shallow pool of the burning liquid that was slowly eating away at him.

He let out a piercing scream as he felt the acid dissolve even more of his flesh, blood pouring. He screamed until his voice broke, he began to gasp weakly, feeling the snake shake with laughter. The snake let out an audible chuckle, no longer as hungry and in a better mood. Sebastian clawed at the walls, wailing in pain, he sank his talons deep, dragging them down and spilling the snake's blood. He found himself passing out, waking up in even more intense pain, he screamed until his throat bled. He had already lost all feeling from his stomach down. Once more his voice broke, he let out a pained whimper, gasping, he relaxed, falling limp into the warm pulsing muscle that surrounded him. The muscles had closed in tighter, kneading the acids into his skin, his abused, bleeding body, as he cried and whimpered, pleading for some end to his torment. He felt something massage his back, wetness spread from that area and he felt an intense burning. He cried harder, one of his wings coming into view, he found that most of his feathers had already dissolved, the softer muscle underneath exposed and bleeding from exposure to the acids. The flesh there was already softened and tender, unnaturally so. The protein and material slowly getting broken down, eaten away. Sebastian felt one of the muscles lose strength, the wing flopped lifelessly, broken bone digging into flesh.

"It hurts...!"

He choked, crying helplessly as the pain just grew worse and worse. It was a repetitive cycle, the pain would grow to an unbearable level, and just when Sebastian felt that death was ready for him, it would numb and the nerves in the afflicted area would be gone. Now he lay wheezing, his back arched, his mouth open as he gasped for breath. His claws dug unconsciously into the flesh, he could feel the tips of his claws dissolving, pain shot through him as the acid reached the nerves. Sebastian whimpered, pleading once again.

"P-please...!"

His voice pitched and broke as the acid began dissolving the flesh on his hips and back. He let out a wheezing scream, choking on his own blood.

His collarbones were broken, they crackled and ground against one another as he turned his head. He let out a faint cry. There was nothing he could do, too badly injured to struggle or even drag himself higher, shards of bone had pierced his flesh from the inside, jagged ripped bone tearing his skin, he let out a piercing cry of reluctant acceptance, collapsing heavily from exhaustion and pain. He felt his crushed ribs tear into his lungs, he began to wheeze much harder than before.

He whimpered out to no one in particular, knowing he would receive no answer.

"It hurts... It hurts so much... Please..."

The loneliness and pure hopelessness was overwhelming, he closed his eyes and cried weakly to himself. Too weak to move, he couldn't do much as the acid rose higher. He had completely lost all feeling in his legs and yet, he didn't dare look down at what was left of them. The pain coursed through him, seemingly endless.

He whimpered again, his voice barely a whisper.

"P-Please... Make it stop..."

He heard the snake chuckle, obviously quite aware of his suffering. His breaths turned ragged, most of his clothing had already melted away, it was only a matter of time before it was all over. The snake muttered, his prey well subdued and already growing increasingly weak. He spoke in a voice mocking in nature.

"Are you in pain, little raven? You are aware that it will only get worse. Stop fighting, Michaelis, it'll only make it hurt more. Hush now, be still."

Sebastian was no longer struggling, he lay there still and unmoving, so badly injured he could barely lift a finger. His eyes were half lidded as he tried to sleep, perhaps it would spare him the pain that was coming.

Sebastian rolled over weakly and took the pressure off his broken wings. His feathers were everywhere, dissolving in blood mixed with acid. He felt his skin burn and he went even limper, allowing death to take him. He shut his eyes, breathing heavily as he bordered on the brink of unconsciousness.

It was over. It was almost over.

Soon, he would be out of the place. The pain would stop, he'd be free, it would be over. He almost welcomed it and yet he was terribly scared at the same time.

"Please... I-I'm..."

He whimpered, burying his face into the muscle and crying. He wheezed, the mucous plastered all over him. Flightless, he couldn't move, he lay there like a fallen bird.

"...I-I'm... S-s-scared..."

This time, there was no answer, the snake probably having fallen asleep. It only helped worsen the loneliness, the hopelessness he felt. The lonely ache in his chest grew worse and worse, he cried.

He whimpered weakly to himself, his sobs barely audible, simply mourning himself before his time came, nobody else would. None knew he was where he was, none would know of his fate. He was alone, utterly alone and without hope, no one cared.

He went limp, snuggling deeper into the pulsing flesh, he whimpered and shut his eyes.

It didn't take long for him to run out of oxygen, and that was all his tired body needed to collapse. He let out a final whimper, dragging his claws weakly down the muscle one last time before falling into something close to unconsciousness.

He could feel areas of flesh that had been melted either completely away, or sagged like the wax off a candle.

His breaths came shuddering and rasping.

Most of his muscles had already become unresponsive, he couldn't move and yet it hurt, it hurt like hell.

It hurts so much...

His reflexes told him to raise himself on his limbs, flap his wings and stay alive, claw his way out. But he found he hadn't the strength nor did he have the willpower to do so.

He felt his eyelids slip shut, suffering and injuries severe.

It was at least an hour later when; barely conscious, he let out a final pained mewl and passed into death slowly, the acid having reached; and begun digesting his internal organs. His eyes were closed, he could feel the acid seep into his chest cavity, slowly, he began to feel the pain. Sebastian simply cried. He could feel the cool of the liquid inside, blood began to flow at a quicker pace and he began to wheeze, gasp, as his lungs were quickly eaten through.

It would take a long time for the rest of him to go and he knew a way he could ease what time he had left. Mustering up his bravery, he opened his mouth and began to gulp in the acid, thick with his own blood and liquefied flesh. He swallowed, gasping, wheezing, drinking, crying even as he did so, it hurt so much!

He cried pitifully, eyes shut, he forced his head under and opened his mouth, gulping against his own will, drinking and drinking until he could drink no more, the pain overrode his senses. His eyes were already dulling, his eyelids burning each time he submerged himself. The bitter sour acridness was all he could feel, all he could smell, all he could taste, it was torture. He found himself with another mouthful of the digestive acid, he gagged, almost throwing up. He eased it down his throat inch by inch, trying not to scream as the pain grew intense. Tears streamed from his eyes, the irises dull as he cried in despair, hopelessness, pain...

He instantly felt his tongue begin to burn, the acid was rank with the taste of rotten flesh, his eyes were tearing up, he swallowed down the mouthful, whimpering as it burned, he cried weakly. He collapsed, barely conscious, dribbling bloody acid from his mouth. He shut his eyes, whimpering as he tried to comfort himself.

It hurt so much…

It… It-It hurts….

His eyes were glazed, he himself dazed and almost unresponsive as he lay numb in the pool. He could feel his insides bleeding, melting, eaten away.

His teeth melted, the points smoothed, he let out a cry, lying sideways, prone and weak. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was contorted in pain, his mouth was open slightly, wheezing.

His heart began to hurt and he let out a final weak whine, the burning was everywhere, he could feel his intestines dissolving, he felt the acid burn into his cheeks, his eyes, his back it was all fading to black... His heart hurt, his back arched weakly, he gasped for air.

"H-H-hurts..."

His vocal cords dissolved, his main artery popped and began bleeding as well. He squeezed his eyes shut, his eyeballs dissolving slowly. He could feel himself slowly slipping into the pool, it hurt….

It hurts…. It still….

...it's over now... It's alright.

It was a relief to say the least.

He felt the blackness grip him and with a terribly pained, faint whimper, fell into its embrace willingly. Quickly succumbing with a meek frightened whine; he sounded like a scared child. His chest squeezed one final time and he collapsed fully, no bubbles rising as he was submerged completely. The last thing he heard was a quiet fizzing as the rest of his body was slowly dissolved.

The snake felt Sebastian's life force fade gradually, succumbing to his injuries. He would probably digest more quickly now that his soul was gone. The snake flicked his tongue out several times, relishing what was left of the raven's succulent taste. Perhaps he should have savoured the meal a bit more...

There was no helping it now. He shut his eyes, falling asleep.

Delicious.

 **If you made it this far, congratulations.**


End file.
